Convert $2\ \dfrac{10}{11}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${2}\ {\dfrac{10}{11}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${2} + {\dfrac{10}{11}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $11$ as the fractional part ${2} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{22}{11}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{22}{11}} + {\dfrac{10}{11}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{22}{11}} + {\dfrac{10}{11}} = \dfrac{32}{11}$